The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy vehicle launching and starting system and, more particularly, to a starting system having a delayed starting indicator which is gravity operated to a lower position to indicate the start of the race. The apparatus is simply constructed and inexpensive to manufacture and includes provisions for indicating a premature start of one of the racing vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small toy vehicles have become exceedingly popular among small children. These vehicles are usually sold in sets which include track sections connectible together to allow various track layouts to be constructed. To enhance the play value of such sets, the sets generally include accessories such as starters and the like. In a typical set utilizing two vehicles and two tracks, generally in parallel to simulate a two lane racetrack, each track is provided with its own starter and accessory can be provided such as a finish gate at the terminal end of the two tracks, the finish gate having a mechanically actuated flag mechanism operable to a position indicative of the vehicle passing through the gate first.
Such vehicles, which may be of the die-cast metal variety, may also be employed with accelerators or toy vehicle launchers which are usually powered by resilient means such as an elastic band to propel the vehicle under control of the operator, the vehicles being otherwise free wheeling and may be of the type for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,981 to H. W. LaBranche, et al.
A delayed starting indicator of the prior art type is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,802 to J. I. Tucker, Jr. The utilization of such accessories enhances the amusement of the child when using the apparatus to simulate an automobile race of the drag race type. In this type of race, vehicles are raced over a measured relatively short course with the winner being that car which first crosses the finish line after accelerating from a stopped position.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a new and improved toy vehicle launching and starting system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved delayed start signalling and indicating apparatus having audible signalling means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new and improved delayed start signalling and indicating apparatus wherein the amount of delay is adjustable.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a new and improved starting apparatus which is compact in size yet simple and effective in construction.